We Remember
by Thunderwolf7226
Summary: This is a Hinata and Yui Fanfic. Hinata And Yui meet in the real world. They both start to remember all due to a shared dream.


Normally I don't have writers block but because I do it's why my -line break- between paragraphs are short.

* * *

-Dream-

"I'll marry you Yui! Even if you can't move and have kids I don't care, because I'll marry you" Hinata said as Yui cried tears of joy. "Thank you... Hinata." She said as the tears dropped onto the ground as she started to shimmer into the sky.

-End of Dream-

Hinata woke up with tears streaming down his face. "Yui... I promise I'll marry you." At the same time Yui woke up crying too, wanting to see the man from her dream "Hinata."

-Next Day-

 _"All I have to do is get this ball to hit her window"_ Hinata thought as he held his bat wrongly on purpose. On contact, the baseball hit the bat with a satisfying _*CLANK*_. The blue haired teen ran to first base but was stopped short when he heard a window crash and someone yelling the name Yui.

 _"It's her!"_ He smiled and ran toward the house with the broken window in order to retrieve the ball and to see a certain pink haired girl. Hinata knocked on the door and he saw an older woman who was in her late twenties at most. "Excuse me miss but I smashed my teams' baseball through a window on an upper floor. Would it be okay if I retrieved it?" He asked as she welcomed him into her home.

"Yui, are you okay?" The woman asked as the voice on the other side said that she was alright. The door opened and Yuis' pink eyes met Hinata's and the young man stood in the doorway, standing at what felt like an eternity.

"Hi, it's been awhile… Hinata" Yui said as tears slowly escaped her eyes. "It has Yui, I see that time is repeating itself" he said as the girl replayed back "idiot, but at least you kept your promise, I'm happy that you found me" Yui opened her arms wanting a hug, which he returned. The mother cleared her throat in order to get the two people apart. "The baseball, my window."

"Right… sorry ma'am, I'll pay for it since I broke it" Hinata said as her mother left the room to give her daughter some privacy with the young man thinking to herself _"I wonder how they know each other, I hope he takes care of my baby girl."_ After they were sure her mother was out of ear shot before they talked about what they remember about the afterlife. "It only took fifteen broken windows for me to find you Yui, speaking if which I need to make a call."

Hinata pulled out his phone and called a window company that knew him by name. "Hello it's me... I broke another window... no I would not like a job but thanks anyway... yes I know you guys never have a break now because of me... thank you and I told the mother that I would pay for upstairs window, goodbye." Yui giggled at how many it took for Hinata to come to her.

"So you know anything about a school in the middle of nowhere, you with a devil tail and a guy with orange hair?" Hinata asked as he put his phone in his pocket for her to nod her head. "I do, all from a dream. I saw you promising to marry me" Yui blushed as Hinata stared at her with his jaw reaching the floor.

"Really? Were we in a baseball field by any chance?" Hinata asked as the mother reached the top of the stairs and ease dropped on their conversation. "Yes, I was crying when you told me that you would marry me despite my abilities to walk or to have children of my own in this life." Yui said, unaware of her mother creeping closer.

There was a knock on Yui's door as her mother came in with two glasses of tea. "What is this I hear about you two being married?" She asked as Yui and Hinata both looked at her scared to death.

"We, um we…." Hinata stuttered, thinking of a way out of the situation until the woman gave him a cheerful look in her eyes. "Relax, if I'm right then you're the one Yui mutters about in her sleep" "WHAT!" Both teens screamed with surprise.

"M-mom, you mean to tell me that you knew who he was? And that I was talking in my sleep… Oh God just kill me again please!" Yui squealed as she buried her hands into her blushed face as Hinata tried to not smile and laugh at the cuteness that laid before him.

"Hey now if you die… again, then who will he marry in this lifetime?" Her mother asked, rubbing her daughters head. "She does have a point Yui" Hinata said as he rubbed her head also. Hinata was surprised when Yui pressed her lips against his. "Idiot" Yui said as she turned her head and pouted but had a smile on her face.

* * *

I am a little rusty on Angel Beats but I hope everyone liked this.


End file.
